During construction work when vinyl or aluminum siding is to be cut at an angle, the common practice is to use snips which are operated manually. Another prior art method in common use contemplates the use of jigs to hold the work while the operator utilizes a skill saw to cut the siding at a desired angle.
Prior art cutting apparatuses which are representative of the related art in cutting sheet material are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,119,506, 1,146,089, 1,439,556, 2,626,664, 3,410,166, and 3,491,643.
An important object of this invention is to provide a cutting apparatus employing complementary upper and lower blades which may be pivoted or may be of the guillotine type The blades may be pivoted with respect to a longitudinally aligned siding member and the like to impart a cutting action thereto at any desired adjustable angle.